Apparatus and/or processes for formation of articles on a transfer surface into a palletizable assemblage of articles have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized. It is known, however, that as such articles are being gathered, for example by inclusion at a collection area of a barrier for impeding the movement of such articles on a moving transfer surface, unoccupied spaces, or voids, may be left in the assemblage thereby resulting in an unreliable count of the articles when palletized for shipment.
For example, it is now known that such unoccupied areas are common when accumulating cylindrical articles, such as cans, at a palletizing area including a conveyor and a selectively positionable barrier for halting movement of the cylindrical articles on the conveyor, and that such unoccupied spaces have been filled by manual manipulation of the articles. Devices have also been suggested and/or utilized wherein a rail is positioned adjacent a conveyor, with the rail being moved outwardly of the accumulated assemblage for a period of time. Such a device has been shown not to be entirely effective in causing unoccupied spaces to be occupied, however, and particularly where the unoccupied spaces are toward the middle of the accumulation, the one time, outwardly movement of the rail, not being entirely effective in shifting of the entire pattern of accumulated articles. Improvements in such devices and/or processes are, therefore, deemed to be still useful and/or needed.